


General Notes

by JCJPINK



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, family tree, masterlist, story notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJPINK/pseuds/JCJPINK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the basic, general information about the characters in my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Masterlist

_**The Orphan Family**_  
Status: Writing  
Genre: Family; Friendship  
Rating: T  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags: Kidnapping; Character Death; High School; Jobs; Protective Siblings  
Characters: Helena Wayne; Dick Grayson; Artemis Crock; Roy Harper; Wally West; Bart Allen; Zatanna Zatara; Jade Nguyen; Kaldur'ahm; Raquel Erving; Conner Kent; Meg'ann Mor'zz; Klarion; Wendy Harris; Marvin Harris; Bruce Wayne; Selina Kyle; Oliver Queen; Dinah Lance; Barry Allen; Iris West; John Zatara; Lawrence Crock; Paula Nguyen; Arthur Curry; Queen Mera; Augustus Freeman; Clark Kent; Lois Lane; J'onn J'onzz; Diana Prince; Hal Jordan; John Smith; Alfred Pennyworth; Leslie Thompkins  
Summary: They have all experienced the loss of a loved one. They have all run away from their pasts. They have found each other. They have made a bond thicker than blood. They have vowed to stay together, no matter what. But when one of their pasts catches up to them, it puts someone else in danger. And they will do anything to save her. Because this is their family.  
Notes:  
_**Family Verse Series**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: My version of Earth-16.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Origins (Family Verse #0)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: My version of pre-canon.  
Notes:  
_The Dimension Shift (Family Verse #0.5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: JLU!Crossover  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Helena, Dick, Artemis, Roy, Wally, and Bart get transported to the JLU Universe.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 0 (Family Verse #1)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The formation of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_Honey, I Met the Kids (Family Verse #1.5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Time Travel!fic  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team's mentors time travel from when they were young adults to the present day.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 1 (Family Verse #2)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The first official year of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_The Case of the Missing Parents (Family Verse #2.5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team's parents disappear and Young Justice tries to find them.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 2 (Family Verse #3)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The second year of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 3 (Family Verse #4)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The third year of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 4 (Family Verse #5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The fourth year of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_We Are the Future (Family Verse #5.5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Time Travel!fic  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: A group of kids appear in the Cave and claim to be the Team's children.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Year 5 (Family Verse #6)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The fifth year of the Team in the Family Verse.  
Notes:  
_Sibmance: The Untold Stories (Family Verse #6.5)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: YJ!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Random moments in Helena, Dick, Artemis, Roy, Wally, and Bart's lives.  
Notes:  
_Young Justice: Legacy (Family Verse #7)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Future!fic  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The next generation of Young Justice.  
Notes:  
**_Happy Harbor Academy_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: High School!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team go to boarding school.  
Notes:  
**_Tales of Mount Justice Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Fairytale!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Classic fairytales retold with the Young Justice cast.  
Notes:  
**_The Prophecy of Eight Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Vampire!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Jade, Roy, Wally, Artemis, Dick, Bart, and Helena are vampires in hiding.  
Notes:  
**_The Coven Council Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Vampire!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: This explores the ritualistic nature of vampires according to me.  
Notes:  
**_The Pack War Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Werewolf!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Basically the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter with werewolves.  
Notes:  
**_Monster High Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Monster!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Young Justice characters are supernatural creatures going to school.  
Notes:  
**_The Iustitia Montem Academy Kids Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Spy!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Young Justice goes to spy school.  
Notes:  
**_Through History Series_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Historical!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team in different times in history.  
Notes:  
_A Pirate's Life for Me (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Pirate!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are a group of Pirates.  
Notes:  
_Young Patriarchs (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Colonial!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team in Colonial America.  
Notes:  
_Young Socialites (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Victorian!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team during the Victorian Era.  
Notes:  
_A Princess's Tale (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Medieval!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team in Medieval times.  
Notes:  
_The Team (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Gang!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are a gang in the 80's/90's  
Notes:  
_Iustitia Societas (Through History)_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Mafia!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are a part of the Mafia during the 1930s.  
Notes:  
**_The Water's Daughters_**  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Mermaid!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Helena, Zatanna, Artemis, Megan, and Raquel are mermaids guarding Happy Harbor.  
Notes:  
_**Corporate Life**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Business!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are employees at Wayne Enterprises.  
Notes:  
_**The Crazy Years**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: College!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team go to college.  
Notes:  
_**The BAU**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Criminal Minds!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team as the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit.  
Notes:  
_**The Special Forces Brats**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Army!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live on an army base.  
Notes:  
_**Camp Justice**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Camp!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team go to summer camp.  
Notes:  
_**Life Aboard the SS Justice**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Cruise Ship!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live on a cruise ship.  
Notes:  
_**The Suite Life at Hotel Wayne**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Hotel!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live in a hotel.  
Notes:  
_**PENNY**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: JESSIE!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: My OC becomes the nanny for the Justice League.  
Notes:  
_**Young Justice: The Band**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Band!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are a band.  
Notes:  
_**The Great Parent Rescue**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Justice Lords!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live in the Justice Lords Universe and their parents go missing.  
Notes:  
_**A Hollywood Story**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Celeb!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are celebrities living in LA.  
Notes:  
_**Justice Dance League**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Dance!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: Young Justice is a competitive dance team.  
Notes:  
_**Modern Rome Series**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Roman!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live in a world where the Roman Empire never fell.  
Notes:  
_**Elemental Rangers Series**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Power Rangers!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are power rangers.  
Notes:  
_**Government Children Saga**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Political!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team live in the White House.  
Notes:  
_**The Modern Palace Chronicles**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Royalty!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are modern day nobility.  
Notes:  
_**Mount Justice High Series**_  
Status: To Be Written  
Genre:  
Rating:  
Type: Fairytale!AU  
Tags:  
Characters:  
Summary: The Team are the modernized versions of their character from Tales of Mount Justice going to high school.  
Notes: 


	2. Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jcjpink.deviantart.com/art/General-Notes-Family-Tree-589464601


	3. Character Profile: Huntress

Name: Helena Rosa Wayne  
Nicknames: Nellie, Lena, Munch (Dick, Artemis, Roy, Wally, and Bart Only), Curly-Sue (Bart Only), Princess (Bruce Only), My Cub (Selina Only)  
Birthday: September 22nd  
Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Bruce and Selina Wayne  
Base of Operations: Gotham City, New Jersey  
**Physical Appearance**  
Helena is a blue eyed Caucasian girl with thick, mid-back length, curly, ebony hair that falls in ringlets that she wears in a half updo. Helena is short for her age at 3'9”. With a lean, well-toned build, she weighs 57.2 lbs. During the Summer and Spring Helena wears a dark wash, french terry, jean jacket with an embellished collar over a trapeze tank with lace detail, attached tank underlayer, and sequin embellishments at the neckline; an animal print embossed skater skirt; and strappy sandals with rhinestone-embellished uppers. During the Winter and Fall Helena wears a black, wool coat with a faux fur hood, full zip front, placket with button closure, soft and warm quilted lining, and two front pockets; a lightweight, open neckline sweatshirt with solid wide stripe print and sequin embellished 3/4 sleeves; an iridescent, sequin, skater skirt; a pair of velour leggings with sequin embellishments down the sides of the legs; and tall, shimmery boots with quilting on the shaft, a rhinestone-embellished buckle around the ankle, and soft faux fur interior and trim. For jewelry and accessories Helena wears a silver chain necklace with a locket pendant that is embellished with flowers, rhinestones, and faux pearls; a pair of silver dangle earrings with pink roses dangling above oval-shaped rhinestones; a silver charm bracelet with two “H” initial rhinestone charms and one heart charm; a bezel setting, heart shaped ring with a cubic zirconia; a chiffon, double bow hair clip; black opaque sunglasses with faux-rhinestone accents at the temples; a Vera Bradley hipster purse in lilli bell; a Vera Bradley slim coin purse in petite pink; a chunky, coral, cable-knit scarf; a North Face, briar, knit beanie with a polyester fleece lining and hand-knit exterior; and beige, cable knit, wool, flip top gloves.  
**Personality**  
When talking to strangers, Helena is timid and shy; but with friends and family she is bubbly, energetic, and charismatic. She even creates her own words for the cuss words her parents have forbidden her to say (ex: shleezeballs, crackerdoodle, freakindong, hecklebough). She gets along well with just about anyone, coming off as sweet and innocent most of the time. However, she can have a temper—especially if you question and/or underestimate her abilities and her family.  
**Notes**  
-Helena is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility and acrobatic skills; she is able to perform complex aerial maneuvers—she is one of the few people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip.  
-Helena is extremely capable with a computer—though slightly less than her older brother Dick—and can easily gain access to almost any computer or program she wants in a matter of seconds.  
-Helena is fluent in English and Romani.  
-Helena's reading and writing skills are advanced for her age; she also has some artistic ability and enjoys to draw.  
-When Helena screams for her father at the top of her lungs, he usually arrives, calls, etc. only seconds later, causing Dick, Wally, Bart, Artemis, and Roy to dub this scream the “Daddy Scream”.  
-Helena has Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder—everything has to be in its place, organized and color-coded; this also causes her to make a multitude of lists, especially when she does not feel in control.  
-Helena is voiced by Amy Acker.

**Summer/Spring Civies**

** **

**Winter/Fall Civies**

** **

**Jewelry/Accessories**

** **


End file.
